Mamoru Endou
Endou Mamoru (nickname: えんどう, full name: 円堂守) is the hero of the anime/manga Inazuma Eleven. He is the goalkeeper and leader of Raimon, and a defensive player of Raimon in the second season. He is the captain as well as the prominent goalkeeper of Inazuma Japan in the third season. He is voiced by Junko Takeuchi who also voices Naruto. Background When he was a child, Mamoru stumbled upon his grandfather's belongings in a storage room in his backyard. His grandfather, Endou Daisuke was a recognized soccer player, known for being one of the best goalkeepers in the world. Endou was inspired by the world of soccer, and gained the purpose to play the game soccer himself. However, his mother was disappointed with her son playing soccer because of his grandfather's supposed death being connected with soccer and her reasoning that soccer put him through the wringer. Due to his persistence though, she eventually gave in and encouraged him to play more soccer. In season three of Inazuma Eleven, a new character, named Kudou Fuyuka, who was apparently Endou's childhood friend, stated by Endou himself, appeared as one of Inazuma Japan's managers. However Fuyuka had denied this, and claimed she had never seen him in her life. Later in the season, it was revealed that Fuyuka had most of her memories wiped away from her (medically) as a child, because of her parents' tragic death, which made her despondent and had to stay in hospital because it was very dreadful for her to bear. She soon started to regain these memories however, mostly because of Endou's influence, which was a source of her memories. Endou cared about Fuyuka a lot, and was shown to stay in hospital with her when she started to recall the memories. Even though in the anime Endou is married to Natsumi, Endou is married to Fuyuka in the Dark version of the GO game. Appearance Endou has brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and a single bang hanging over his forehead. Endou's general eye shape is round and bright. He is always seen wearing an orange headband just like his grandfather which he calls his trademark. He also has a slightly tanned skin and medium height. Most notably, Endou strongly resembles to his grandfather Daisuke when his grandfather was young. In Inazuma Eleven GO, Endou has grown taller and his hairstyle changed slightly, with longer hair styled in more spikes. He wears an orange shirt with a white stripe going around the collar line, and a white jacket with orange stripes going down each of his sleeves and brown accents. His jacket's collar is notably raised and it shows of a thick brown stripe on the inside of the collar. With that, he wears dark blue jeans, and orange shoes with yellow laces. In the second movie, his jacket is shown to have a different style: an orange circular shape with a dot in the middle on each sleeve. Personality Endou is described as a soccer lover and a determined goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself - he could be described as happy-go-lucky. He also shows great approval towards his grandfather, Daisuke, and studies the technique notebooks that he wrote many years ago. Because of his love of soccer, people around him refer to him as a soccer freak. Even Coach Hibiki once said that for Endou, "the best compliment would be: The biggest soccer freak in the world". Due to his natural, outgoing and positive personality, he attracts people even if they're an enemy or an ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather many new members for both Raimon and Inazuma Japan. His teammates receive advantage from his amazing mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face even stronger opponents, though he may sometimes be at a disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Even if he loses, he still isn't disappointed at his defeat and always strives to win the next match, as seen from Raimon's matches against Aliea Gakuen. His best friends are Kidou Yuuto, Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kabeyama Heigorou. And he seems to be overconfident sometimes about his grandfather's ultimate techniques. In episode 51 he said that Seigi no Tekken is strong enough to defeat The Genesis, but couldn't believe that is was broken through by Desarm. He is not good with math. He was 13–14 years old in the original series, and is 24 years old in Inazuma Eleven GO. In the manga, he is a bit of a hothead with a loud voice, and a wrathful personality. Also, he has shown a lot of determination and confidence, as shown when he tried recruiting Gouenji Shuuya and Tamano Gorou in the manga. He's also shown to be more emotional compared to the game and anime. For example, when he heard that his grandfather was killed by Kageyama Reiji, he became emotional over that fact, even some people are doubting whether he's Endou or not. But because one of the students said, "that kind of captain won't win the match", Endou tries to hide his sadness from his teammates. In GO, ten years later, he is a much calmer and intelligent than he used to be, but he still admires soccer the way 10 years before and still passionate, as stated when he told the Raimon team his reason for coming back, and that was to bring back soccer the way it was before. After marrying Natsumi, he has started to become more mature. His romantic feelings towards her are shown, unlike in the original series. Now, he doesn't overact or is that noisy unlike 10 years before when he would start talking about soccer endlessly. He knows his time to talk or not, showing his maturity and calmness. As a coach of Raimon, his attitude towards the members of Raimon is kind and caring, stating that they will not have a future if they follow Fifth Sector's soccer management. Though during matches he is rather serious but at the same time he's a motivational coach who can boost the team's morale as shown when he was able to encourage Shinsuke to use Buttobi Jump during a match. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Leaders Category:Spouses Category:Mentor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Optimists Category:The Hero Category:Determinators Category:Honorable